


scar/shrine

by narrativefoiltrope



Series: a poem in your mouth [3]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Claiming Bites, Established Relationship, F/M, Love Bites, Neck Kissing, Scars, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrativefoiltrope/pseuds/narrativefoiltrope
Summary: detective winter collins fantasises about another scar on her neck, one given by mason after extensive neck kissing.
Relationships: Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Female Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Series: a poem in your mouth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009533
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	scar/shrine

Winter had been self-conscious about the scar on her neck since it appeared. It wasn’t obvious; the healers at the Agency did an excellent job and nobody noticed it unless they stood next to her. Still, she grew her hair out to cover her neck, hiding that part of her away from the world--away from herself.

Over the last few months, though, she realised she didn’t mind the scar as much anymore. She had been working through the trauma of the incident, making strides with her Agency therapist, but that had helped her cope more so with the mental--not the aesthetic--scars left by Murphy.

What _had_ helped her make peace with the scar on her neck was the attention that Mason paid it.

It started innocently enough--well, as innocent as was possible where Mason was concerned. He’d come up behind her, sweep her hair away from her neck--gauging her reaction, checking to see how comfortable she was--and slowly drop his lips to the scar. He didn’t linger there at first, a whisper of movement over her neck before he’d squeeze her hip and walk away, leaving her trembling. Gradually, as he figured out the spike in her heart rate was not because of fear--never because of fear with him--Mason would take his time: Arms wrapped fully around her waist, pulling her back flush against his chest, his lips would start a blazing trail at the edge of her jaw, pausing to nip lightly at her pulse point before reaching the scar, where they worshipped in a way that was somehow both sacred and sacrilege at once.

Winter felt beautiful, if breathless, under his mouth. The scar was reborn as a site of pleasure, one that she owned, one she would invite Mason to by innocently (or not?) dragging her hair away to expose her neck when she knew he was looking at her. The storm in his eyes at the motion made her feel powerful--the exact opposite of how helpless she had been the moment Murphy bit her.

She was starting to think it would be...cathartic if Mason bit her in the same place. Marked her. Gifted her with a new scar, one that she chose, one that felt good to receive. Her neck was hers to offer to him, though she wasn’t so sure he’d agree to it (yet).

But _god_ the thought of his teeth against her throat, sinking into her, drove her to distraction.

**Author's Note:**

> this is not technically from the kiss prompts, but it was a request to write a short fic based on a fantasy winter and mason have about each other, and it involved a lot of kissing, so here we are. will i ever stop exploring ideas of consent with my soft (virginal at this point) detective and mason? no <3


End file.
